Freyja Forest
by Lady Revel
Summary: Weary traveler Isis(OC) finds herself lost in The Freyja Forest on her way to visit a friend. Luckily, she meets a kind giant (Erick Rowan) who invites her into his home for the night. She soon realizes this might be the perfect place to quench her thirst for an exciting life when he gives her one BIG reason to stay. Featuring Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, and Paige. Explicit Content
1. Chapter 1

One early autumn evening, Isis was strolling through an enchanted forest in Trondheim. She was lost on her way to visit a friend in a village near Lavollen when she made a wrong turn and found herself surrounded by some of the tallest trees she'd ever seen. She began to feel hopeless when she reached a large river after trekking through the forest for what seemed like hours. The sun was starting to set and she was exhausted. She tossed her bag down next to her as she plopped down on a large rock to try to figure out what to do. As she looked around the river bank, she saw huge mushrooms and plants adorning the large trees that framed the river.

"Geez, everything grows so large around here…" Isis moved to the edge of the river and cupped her hands to wash her face when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Are you lost?" She turned to see a tall, pale skinned man wearing dark green pants that looked worn at the bottom and a dingy white shirt that looked as if it were struggling to cover his massive body.

"Umm….I think I am…" Isis stood up from the riverbank to try and lessen the obvious height gap between them. She took out her map and showed it to the man, pointing at her destination. "I'm coming from Rye and I thought I'd be in Lavollen by now." The man seemed to be smelling her as he bent down to get a closer look at the map.

"You're in the Freyja forest in Bymarka. Lavollen is about 3 miles Northeast from here." Just as the man pointed across the river, the sudden crack of thunder made Isis jump and rain began to pounce on the two of them and a few other people Isis had just noticed were standing at the riverbank as well. "Come with me!" The giant man threw the sack containing the fish he caught that day over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Isis dragging her back into the forest.

They reached a tree that was even bigger than the other massive trees around them. There was a doorway that seemed to be covered by a sheet of some type of animal skin. He quickly pushed the skin aside and pulled Isis inside, out of the rain. She looked around at the inside of the tree that he had turned into a small cabin in amazement as he placed the sack of fish on a wooden table tucked in the corner. In the center of the dwelling was a stone fire pit. She ran her finger along the inside of the large tree, checking everything out until she felt the giant stranger's eyes on her.

"I could tell right away that you're not from around here…My name is Rowan." His face appeared to be stoic and half of it was buried under a long, bright red beard. A slight smile spread across Isis's face as she studied his cleanly shaven head and slightly pointed ears. She shook her head to break her daze and extended her hand to him.

"My name is Isis…and you're right, I'm not from around here." After shaking Isis's hand, Rowan put some wood in the fire pit and lit it, creating a warm glow inside the tree that he called home. Rowan appeared to be trying to keep from looking at Isis as he kept himself busy cleaning the fish he had just caught.

"I know you don't know me, but I think it might be best to find shelter for the night and continue your journey in the morning. You're more than welcome to stay here. I caught enough fish for two…" Rowan was skillfully cleaning the fish with his knife and it turned Isis on to see how talented he was with his hands. She giggled and wiped her face before taking a closer look at the fish. They were easily the biggest Salmon she'd ever seen. She was starting to feel like a dwarf in this forest. The trees were at least three times the height and width of average trees, the flowers and mushrooms were abnormally big, the fish even look as if they had been genetically modified. Then there was the matter of the man who rescued her from the thunderstorm that was still raging outside. He had to be close to 7 ft tall. Unable to holster her bewilderment for a moment longer, Isis put her hand on Rowan's arm to get his attention.

"What's going on with this forest?! Big trees, plants, fish and…men…" She realized she still had her hand on his arm and she was inadvertently giving his muscular arm a slight squeeze. For the first time since she laid eyes on him, he appeared to be smiling through his unruly beard.

"This forest is called the Freyja forest after the Nordic Goddess of fertility, battle and…love…" Rowan seemed a bit uncomfortable as he mentioned the word "love", but he continued his explanation. "She has blessed us to be able to grow from this earth the most abundant plant life, and the salmon seem to get bigger every year." As he finished cleaning the fish he prepared to cook them over the fire. Isis joined him in sitting by the fire, hanging on his every word. "Our village has seen its fair share of battle over the past several hundred years. Because we continue to fight to maintain the honor of our village and the forest bearing the name of Freyja, she continues to provide us with all of our hearts' desires."

Isis, who had been sitting by the fire across from Rowan, still had her wrap tied tightly around her head and body. As the storm raged on outside, the fire was making it quite toasty inside of the tree. She took the wrap from her head, leaving it to fall around her shoulders, and let her soft Auburn hair frame her face.

"You spoke about the fertility of your forest, and the battle, but what about Freyja's other domain…love." As she asked her question, Rowan looked up to see the bundled up stranger whose eyes he had fought to keep from getting lost in, looking across the fire at him and stirring some strong emotions. He removed some of the fish from the fire and took it over to the table in the corner, thankfully getting away from her gaze.

"Where are you from?" He dodged her question about love and Isis just laughed it off.

"I just moved to a village just outside of Oslo, but I'm originally from Somalia." His head snapped in her direction.

"You've come so far! Aren't you afraid of travelling such a long distance alone?!"

"No…" Isis laughed as she unraveled the rest of her wrap revealing the pretty silk ensemble she was wearing underneath the layers she had on in order to stay warm. The beautiful scent Rowan smelled on her when he first met her was magnified in the small space of the cabin. "My mother is from Somalia and my father is Egyptian. We came to Oslo as a family and I told them I was hungry for adventure. I'm not the type to settle down in a boring town, doing a boring job for the rest of my life. I need to feel alive!" Isis walked to the door of the cabin watching the rain refresh and replenish all of the enormous vegetation that surrounded them. The wind blew the animal skin barrier and some of the rain blew into the cabin, wetting the front of Isis's silk outfit and slightly exposing her hardened nipples. Rowan was temporarily consumed with the thought of taking her nipples into his mouth. He was so dazed by the image of the silk clinging to Isis's body that he accidentally burned the last two fish he was cooking. He whisked it off the fire and quickly chucked it out into the rain where the errant flames were doused immediately.

"I'm sorry…I have some vegetables to go with the fish and I planned to pick some berries." Rowan was visibly upset with himself.

"Its fine, Rowan. There's plenty of food. We'll be fine." She put her hand on his arm again and they both felt a bit of a spark.

"Uhh….I'm gonna go pick the berries. I'll be right back." Rowan tore through the animal skin sheet before Isis could demand he stay in out of the rain instead of picking berries.

Several minutes later, Rowan returned carrying some large berries in his shirt. He was soaked and Isis looked at him with pity as she took the berries and placed them on table.

"You're soaked! You need to get out of those wet clothes." As Isis took the berries from Rowan's shirt, she caught a glimpse of a large cylindrical imprint in his pants. She looked at it skeptically because it went well below his pocket. She mentally slapped herself out of the thought that this could've been his dick imprint. "I can finish dinner." Isis didn't give him a chance to protest. She began putting the berries on a plate that Rowan had carved out of wood.

"I'm fine. I'll just sit by the fire to dry off." Rowan rubbed his hands over the fire as he watched Isis from behind, plating the food. It had been a very long time since he had a woman who wanted to take care of him.

She brought the large plate over to Rowan and sat on a rock holding the plate in between them. They ate the fish and fresh vegetables, saving the berries for last. Like everything else in the forest, the berries were huge. They looked like cherries, but they were about 4 times bigger.

"I don't even know how to begin to eat this!" Isis laughed as she tried to palm the fruit. For the second time, a smile spread across Rowan's face as he ripped the plum sized fruit in half and tore a small piece off before extending it to Isis. Instead of taking it with her hand, she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed it to her. He looked uncomfortable as the sweet, red flesh of the berry disappeared into her mouth, leaving a trace of juice on her lips in the form a slight red stain. "This is delicious!" He couldn't fight the urge to smile as he looked at her deep brown skin illuminated by the fire. She giggled and emanated such a contagiously vibrant joy that he simply couldn't fight it.

"They're called Gnott berries. Gnott means abundance in old norse." He tore off another little piece and fed it to her. This time his finger accidentally stroked her soft, berry stained lips. He pulled away, even though he wanted to caress her face and kiss her more than anything. "The rain stopped…" Rowan tried to quickly diffuse the situation by putting the plate on the table in the corner and walking to the door to get some fresh air. Isis joined him at the door to see the way the moon cut through the trees.

"It's so beautiful here…" Isis slid in front of him to gain a better position at the door. He looked down and chuckled to himself at the fact that she was nearly half his size.

"Come with me…I want to show you something." He fully opened the animal skin and allowed her to walk through before leading her down the long path back to the same riverbank they met at early that day.

Once they reached the riverbank, Isis looked up in amazement at the stars and the moon that appeared to be close enough to touch. Her obvious excitement made Rowan smile. With her head turned towards the sky, she accidentally backed into him. He wanted to step back, but he didn't. They stood with their bodies touching as he felt himself getting hard. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her neck to smell her sweet, exotic perfume, but he refrained. After several seconds, he backed away and readjusted his pants.

"You should get to bed if you wanna make the trek to Lavollen early tomorrow morning." He turned and started walking back towards his tree, and Isis disappointedly followed.

Once they got back to the tree, Rowan set Isis up in the nook that he used for his bedroom. The bed was stuffed with leaves and surprisingly soft. She crawled into bed secretly hoping he would be laying with her, but he made a palette for himself by the door.

"If you need anything, just wake me up." He walked over put out the fire leaving them to lay in total darkness and silence. Isis could feel the sexual tension in the room and she laid there rubbing her legs together wishing he would pick up on her telepathic message. After several minutes of lying there trying to cool herself down, Isis heard what appeared to be light grunting coming from across the room. Hearing the sounds of aggressive friction, she knew that the sexual tension had gotten the best of Rowan too. As she listened to him try to keep his moaning down, she ran her fingers between her legs and let out an unexpected whimper of her own. Knowing that she was touching herself and probably imagining it was him, turned Rowan on even more. She could hear him stroking faster and releasing a long, erratically pulsated breath. Isis smiled to herself as she thought about what it would be like to be with her new giant friend. She could only hope that she would find out before she made her journey to Lavollen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, Rowan was awakened by the sound of Isis humming as she cooked some fish she had caught just as the sun came up. She heard Rowan coughing while he slept and took it upon herself to cook breakfast and whip up some Egyptian remedies that had gotten her through many illnesses as a child.

"Good morning…" Isis spun around in a white, wide legged, cotton pantsuit. It was the last outfit she bought before she left Africa with her family and she always wore it when she wanted to look particularly radiant.

"Good morning…you went fishing? I thought you'd be heading to Lavollen today." Rowan gingerly walked over to the fire pit where Isis had the Salmon cooking in the cast iron skillet she saw Rowan use last night.

"Yes, I was awake and I could tell you weren't feeling well. I can spare a day in Freyja to nurse you back to health." Isis breezed freely around the cabin as if she were the woman of the house, and Rowan couldn't help but to smirk with delight. "I have something that will make you feel better after breakfast…" Rowan's mind wandered as he watched Isis breathe life into his normally desolate little home. "Eat…" Isis had removed the fish from the pan and plated it with some fresh Gnotti berries she picked on her way back from the river.

"This is incredible…" Rowan stopped for a second to study Isis's face for the secret to making the fish taste so good.

"It's amazing what a little spice can do." Isis winked at Rowan and he didn't know which he wanted to devour more, the fish or her. He finished all the food on his plate and walked it over to the table in the corner where Isis was busy with a small jar and a large pot of water.

"More secret spices?" Rowan stood behind her, temporarily breaking her concentration as she yearned for him to press his large body against hers.

"No secrets…I'll tell you anything you want to know." Isis's alluring eyes pulled Rowan back over to the fire pit where she heated the pot of water, after dropping several leaves into it. "These are Hibiscus leaves. Inhaling their steam will clear up any congestion and help you breathe better." The sweet, potent smell of the flowers started to immediately fill the cabin and Rowan sat watching Isis as she seemed to dance around the fire, pulling another jar from her bag. "This is Coriander seed oil. It's an Egyptian remedy for body aches. I've found that the combination of Coriander seed oil and Hibiscus steam are very effective in fighting off a cold." Isis pulled the lid off of the jar and reached up so Rowan could smell it. His head was spinning from the intoxicating mixture of the flowers, and Isis's natural sweet scent.

"It smells great…" Rowan looked at her with a confused smile, waiting for her to hand him the jar so he could rub it on his chest.

"I'm going to need you to lay down so I can rub it on your body." Isis noticed the slight smile leave Rowan's face. "It can't cure your body aches unless it's on your body." Her humor led to him grinning again as he backed towards his bed. He took his shirt off and laid on his back. Smelling Isis's scent on his bed, the large cylindrical imprint she noticed yesterday began to grow. After rubbing the oil in her hands to warm it, she rubbed it on his large chest making him breathe harder. Her breath quickened as she made her way to his shoulders. A soft moan escaped his lips as he laid there with his eyes closed, and the large imprint in his pants kept growing. "If you turn over, I can rub some on your back." She spoke sweetly, lulling him further into a trance. He turned over with a huge sigh of relief, unable to control his growing bulge.

Isis rubbed her hands together to warm some more of the oil and started rubbing it onto his skin. She decided to give in to her urge, and hopped on the bed to straddle his firm butt as she rubbed the oil all over his back. She felt him taking deep breaths and getting more and more aroused. As she thought about the promise of his large bulge, she grinded down on him and let out a moan before noticing the pot of water boiling over on the fire. She sprang up and ran to lift the pot from the fire as Rowan sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm his erection.

"It's fine…just a little water." Rowan walked over to the table where Isis set the pot and she placed a thick cloth from her bag over the top to keep the steam in.

"Just lean over the pot with this cloth over your head and breathe deeply." The smile on her face had a hint of seduction and Rowan was starting to get used to the spice of her sweetness.

He leaned over the pot with several small breaks in between steam sessions where Isis giggled at the straggly appearance of his wet beard. Once he was done, he felt so relaxed that he didn't put up a fight when Isis demanded he get into bed for a while.

"A little nap will make a world of difference." Isis's nurturing side came out as she stroked his face while he drifted to sleep.

While he rested, she strolled through the forest and spent the day with some of Freyja's other inhabitants. She shared her herbs and remedies with some of the other women and they shared stories with her. They knew she sought shelter with Rowan, one of the most respected and powerful men in their village, and they didn't waste any time before telling her about him.

"He looks after all of us…being the only giant elf in our village, he's a protector and the general of our army when we go into battle." A lady with a heavy accent patted Isis on the back as she praised Rowan.

"He doesn't treat those from other villages like outcasts. He took me and my family in when we came here from Ireland." An older woman with a child on her hip joined in on the praise.

"He seems terrific…but have there been any women in his life?" Isis looked into their faces for the slightest hint of gossip about his past loves, but they left her empty handed as they all looked at the ground and some walked away. A woman who looked to be about her age motioned for Isis to join her behind a tree.

"They're too shy to talk about Rowan's love life…." She puffed at what appeared to be some kind of pipe. She had pale skin and dark hair with heavily lined eyes that reminded Isis of the dark eyeliner of the Egyptian women in her family. She felt drawn to this stranger who looked nothing like the other modestly dressed women in the village. "I'm Paige. My husband Harper and I came into this village long ago. As trolls, we weren't sure of the reception we'd received, but Rowan took to my husband like a brother. We even named our first son after him." Paige wrapped her arm around Isis and led her further away from the other women. "The story on Rowan is that no _one_ woman can satisfy him."

"I'm Isis…No _one_ woman?" Isis leaned in after introducing herself to try and understand.

"Some say that he once had sex with 7 women at one time because none of them could handle the task of pleasing him alone…" Paige looked around and blew her smoke away from Isis before leaning in even closer. "I've heard it's not just an issue of stamina, but _size_. The 7 women he was with said it was the biggest dick they'd ever seen. They each gave it a try, but just couldn't handle him." Isis's eyes widened with a mixture of excitement and intrigue.

"Thanks, Paige….excuse me, but I have to go check on Rowan." Isis shook her new friend's hand and darted off into the forest. Noticing the sun was setting, Isis quickly headed back to the cabin. She danced all the way there with jubilation as she thought about the huge imprint that caught her attention yesterday and earlier today.

As she walked into the cabin, she saw Rowan standing shirtless over the table, skinning a wild hare that he hunted to go with the leftover fish from that morning. He looked a lot healthier, and seemed happy to see her.

"Well…you seem like you're feeling better!" Isis leaned against the wall as he winked at her over the table that was spread with fruit, vegetables, hare and fish.

"I'm feeling much better…thanks to you." A smile crept from behind his long beard making Isis warm inside.

"You saved me from getting drenched last night. The least I could do is play nurse for a bit." Isis walked over to the bed and set her bag on it before pulling out a bottle of wine she had been saving. "In Egypt, wine is known as a very potent medicine for many ailments." She removed the cap and took a swig as Rowan tended to the hare over the fire.

"I guess I should follow all of your remedies…since the ones from earlier worked like a charm." Rowan stood up and walked over to her, grabbing the bottle to take a large gulp. Isis followed his gulp with a modest sip as she watched the flickering flames illuminate his face.

"Well, it's customary to do the Coriander oil seed rub twice a day…." Isis took a large swig of the wine as she walked around him to rub his bare shoulders. The alcohol fueled her passion for him and with each swig from the bottle, he was loosening up and allowing himself to give into his own urges. He held the bottle up to his mouth with one hand and snatched the wild hare from the fire with the other. As he turned towards Isis, she backed up until she fell onto the bed. Standing over her, he casted a shadow from the fire, but she didn't care because everything she wanted to see was right in front of her.

"I'm ready to be rubbed…" Rowan extended his hand for her to stand up. After enjoying the closeness of his massive body, she grabbed the oil as he laid down on his back. She rubbed her hands together as she rubbed his chest for the second time that day. Allowing the palms of her hands to feel each inch of his naked skin, she made her way down to his stomach and played with the button on his pants. He flinched as she ran her hand along the pole like lump in his pants. She started to get wet seeing his body lift from the bed while she unbuttoned his pants. Loving the way she was driving him crazy, she climbed on top of him and slid her body up and down his clothed erection. Her heart raced with anticipation as she pulled his pants down exposing his enormous penis. It had to be at least twice the girth of the average penis and about 14 inches long. Isis grabbed at her chest and gasped. Feeling Rowan getting nervous that she would be like every other woman and run the other way, Isis licked her lips to reassure him that she was up to the challenge.

"Tell me where it hurts…" She massaged the oil onto his somewhat intimidating dick making him cry out in ecstasy. Weaving both hands together around his length, she fervently jerked him off from base to tip and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Does that feel good?" She put a little more oil in her hands and concentrated on the head as his chest rose and fell with labored breath.

"Yes….don't stop…" His eyes shot open when he felt Isis slide off of his body until she was kneeling on the floor and she took the tip of his dick in her mouth. The fresh taste of the coriander combined with his natural taste was better than any mixture of herbs she could concoct. "Shit!" He sat up, rested on his elbows in shock as she swirled her tongue around his more than ample girth.

"You taste even better than I imagined." She used her saliva and the slickness of the oil to slide him further into her mouth and down her throat. Rowan tried to sit up further to watch her swallow him inch by inch. Relaxing her throat, she swallowed him all the way down making him squirm. Unable to take the pleasure anymore, he came down her throat. He thrusted his hips into her face as she gagged, letting his seed fill her belly, turning him on so much that he covered his face with both hands. She lifted her mouth from him and he immediately pulled her back on top of him.

"I want you now!" Rowan ripped her pants off with one hand and positioned her on top of him. Isis slid her wetness up and down his throbbing erection until the head slipped inside of her. "Ahhh!" Feeling her tightness brought him close to cumming again before he was even all the way in. He pulled her close to his body thinking that would be the extent of intercourse she would be able to handle.

"Let me please you the way you deserve to be pleased." Isis reached over to get more oil and slid off of him. She massaged it all over his dick before enhancing her own wetness. She slid up and down his shaft one more time before easing inside of her again, taking more than half of him inside of her. "Fuck!" She shook as she felt him filling her like no man ever had. He pulled her even closer as he tried to control his urge to thrust up into her. Never one to walk away from a challenge, Isis smirked at his disbelief and she sat up and let him slide all the way inside of her.

"Oh my God!" Rowan grabbed her hips as he looked up to see that she had completely engulfed all of his 14 inches. Unable to fight it anymore, he thrust up into her making her rise into the air. She screamed in pleasure and pain as he aggressively pounded into her. Once she got used to his size, she grinded down on him and rode him making his hands abandon her hips and fall to the sides of the bed. She gained leverage by holding onto his shoulders and she started to feel her walls tighten as a euphoric feeling shot through her body.

"OH…..God!" She cried out without control. Riding him harder and harder, she let him hit all of her most sensitive spots, stroking her clit as she straddled his large body. Only able to last a few seconds, she came all over his dick. Seeing her enjoying him and the feeling of her pussy gripping him made Rowan's body tense up and he grabbed her, pulling her into him as he exploded inside of her. He moaned so loud that there was no doubt in either of their minds that the whole forest could hear him.

Laying on his chest, with him still inside of her, Isis gently stroked his long arms as he still struggled to catch his breath. He eventually wrapped his arms around her and she felt a connection with him that she'd never felt with another man or place. It wasn't just the amazing sex, but she felt there was a reason she got lost in the Freyja forest and met Rowan.

"I feel like it was meant for me to meet you…" Isis stroked his chest as she laid there feeling vulnerable.

"Me too. I've never met a woman like you…you know how to…handle me." Rowan's body jerked with an aftershock of the way she rode him. "Not just sexually, but you took care of me." He shifted, letting out a moan once he realized he was still inside of her. "Freyja has protected me in battle, and provided us with fertile land…but I believe that thunderstorm was her way to bless me with the one thing that has always eluded me…love." He lifted her chin and kissed her, noticing tears in her eyes.

"Freyja forest seems like a pretty decent place to put down roots…" Isis sat up as she felt him started to grow inside of her. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he sat up and flipped her on the bed so she was on the bottom.

"Sounds like I still have some convincing to do. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make you stay, Isis." Rowan forced her arms above her head so he could take in the unobstructed view of her beautiful, brown body. He kissed every inch of her in between making love to her for the rest of the night and into the following day. They couldn't even be stopped when Rowan's friends Harper and Paige came knocking at his door for a visit. Paige and Harper heard the moans and screams and knew exactly what was going on. They were ecstatic for their love starved friend.

Needless to say, Isis not only decided to stay, but went on to marry and have several children with Rowan. Harper and Paige were a part of their wedding party and have become godparents to their children. Their first child was a female who they respectfully named after their friend Paige.


End file.
